MSKCC and Cornell are teaching facilities and we engage and involve as many junior investigators (which includes graduate students and post docs) into our projects, lab meetings, seminars, and any retreats. We have budgeted funds in this application and are willing to use other funding to ensure junior investigators have an opportunity to participate in TMEN national meetings, lectures, etc. The need for cross training of post doctoral fellows and graduate students in each of our three projects is critical. Both MSKCC and Cornell require fellows to have expertise in this very relevant discipline. Dr. Holland will lead the Cross-Training and Dissemination Effort within the TMEN Administrative Core. While no faculties are requesting budgetary support, all of our faculty on this grant will provide mentoring and training assistance to junior investigators. Dr. Holland will ensure there is a cross-training of post docs and grad students, from newly funded TMEN labs, for learning new technologies, assays, and imaging techniques and co-culture models (see table below). Dr. Holland's primary role in the Administrative Core will be to incorporate diverse, multidisciplinary approaches, recruiting and training personnel, and partnering and/or taking lead in trans-Network activities.